Peace and Privacy
by 763Boi
Summary: After finding a camera in his room, Lincoln finds out that his family has been spying on him. But after having defended there case for far too long, Lincoln decides to make a decision that may change the Loud family for the worst. Idea by The Bodacious E
1. Stressed Out

**_I threw in a couple references, I swear if no one gets them, you need a life._**

Lincoln was practically breaking his controller, he was on the final mission of the COD: WWII campaign and he did not want to die. He kept spamming the button, but then, as always, that damn panzershreck blew him up. "AH DANGIT!", he yelled.

He dropped his controller and walked out of his room and to the bathroom. After taking a leak, he walked downstairs and outside. He walked down the street to Clyde's house and knocked on the door. "Hey buddy, where we going today?", Clyde said. "I was thinking we go to Gus's, then maybe head to Gamestop for something.", Lincoln replied as the two teens walked away.

Once they arrived at the arcade, they played a couple games for a bit, until of course, the doucebag known as Chandler walked in. "Hey Larry, mind if I take over?", Chandler said. "Yeah, not happening.", Lincoln replied as he blasted another monster. "Hey, get off!", Chandler yelled as he grabbed Lincoln and threw him to the ground. Lincoln grabbed Chandler by his hair and smashed his head on the table. Chandler fell limp as Lincoln stomped out the door.

He walked back down the street to see a couple kids playing basketball. "Im telling you Ethan, those Louds could tottaly pull it off as like a sitcom or cartoon or something.", one kid said. "I know! Wait, Anthony, isnt that one of them now?", the other kid said. They both stopped their game and looked over to see the white haired child walking. "Hey kid! Tell your family that you guys could pull it off as a show!", the kids yelled. Lincoln turnturnt around and nodded.

Lincoln continued down the street and saw some familiar blondes coming out from Flips. "Hey Lincoln, where you headed?", Lori asked. "Just going home.", Lincoln replied. "Alright, hop in, were going home to.", Leni said as they all got in Vanzilla. They were about 2 blocks down from their house until not surprisingly, the van broke down. Lori just sighed as Lincoln slammed his head on the seat. "This day has been the most stressful day of my life.", Lincoln said. He hopped out and quickly pulled out Lana's back-up tools to restart the engine. "Thank the lord Lana has been tutoring me.", Lincoln said. They got back in the car and continued down to the Loud residence.

As soon as they walked in the door, Lincoln walked up the steps and entered his room. He put YouTube on his PS4 and layed on his bed. But then something behind his TV, he got up and grabbed the thing, it had lenses, it looked like a small box, and looked to have been attached to his shelf. "What the hell?", Lincoln said.


	2. Ride

Lincoln stomped down the steps and yelled for his family to meet him in the living room. When they all sat down, Lincoln _slammed_ the camera on the table. "Someone explain before I kill somebody.", Lincoln said, eyes like fire. The Louds winced, "We put that in there last year to make sure you werent doing anything bad.", Lori said. Lincoln stepped slightly closer to his family and leaned in so he was about 3 inches away from their faces. "What... do... you mean... bad?", Lincoln asked with venom in his voice.

Lynn Sr. gulped, "Stuff you wouldnt understand, son.", he said. "What do you mean? Mastrubation? Sex? Porn? That kinda shit?", Lincoln asked. "Lincoln! Language!", Rita exclaimed. "Stuff it. I want to know why the hell that is so important to you sick freaks.", Lincoln said as his fists bunched up.

"We dont think you have enough responsibility and that you shouldnt be doing that.", Lori said. "Is that your decision?", Lincoln asked. "Well, we thought th-", Rita was cut off. "You didnt answer me, is that... your decision.", Lincoln said as he began to turn red. "N- no. But we-", Lynn Sr. managed to say.

That does it, "But what.", Lincoln mumbled. "Linky...", Leni said. "BUT FUCKING WHAT!?", Lincoln yelled as he grabbed the camera and stomped on it. He stared his family in the eyes, until his widened. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh.", Lincoln said. "I see what you all did.", Lincoln said as he began to laugh like a mentally ill person. "You- you people needed me to suffer for your amusement!", Lincoln laughed harder as he started to cry from it.

"Oh man, and- and you think I havent noticed over the years!", he exclaimed as he continued laughing. "And you think I dont want revenge, ill show you revenge, YOU HOMICIDAL PRICKS!", Lincolns quick mood change confused the Louds. Lincoln stood up and wiped the tears from his face as he walked upstairs, he came back downstairs with a box of fun things, the Louds didnt even know what. Lincoln walker out the back door and oulled out a match.

He assorted the items in the box into a line in the backyard. He then proceeded to pour gas on them. The Louds ran out and saw Lincoln standing there, a devilish smile crossing his face. In the yard was a row of 12 things. A toy fox, a full set of chemical work, an entire wardrobe of dresses, a frog in a bin, a manequin of a show character, alot of sports stuff, prank materials, instruments, fabric and more dresses, a broken phone, a HUGE book, and a recipe book published by Lincolns great grandfather.

One by one, Lincoln sat each thing on fire. Leaving the Louds pent up with sadness and anger. "Just my way of saying thanks for making my life hell.", Lincoln said as he left the items to burn. They then saw a large slide pop up from the window on the second floor as Lincoln slid down with a backpack and walked to Clydes. They saw a note left by him on the bottom of the slide.

 _Dearest family members,_

 _A camera in my room is a large invasion of my privacy, invading my social and physical life. Your actions led to my disappearance from this house for the next week. That should give you enough time to think. And if you dont think the way I do, you will regret it. Im not to tell you where I will be, and I removed all 17 tracking chips rip-off Dexter planted in me. I hope you people understand now what the life of Lincoln L. Loud is like. All I ask is for some peace and privacy, but that dosent exist with you people. Sincerely- your only son and brother._


End file.
